—Customized Chronicles 2— GATPOBC
by FrostKing104
Summary: [—Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane Customized—] Don't pass this up because it only has 2 chapters. Look at the word count. After completing The Prophecy of Grey, Gregor is forced to face its runner up, The Prophecy of Bane. Worried about facing an abnormally large, snow-white rat, Gregor and Luxa fight towards it together. (Gluxa) Rate T for mild violence and light cursing.
1. Part 1 —The Prophecy—

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane_

 ** __-=Customized=-__**

—

Thank you, _DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, Falcochio, KnowledgeRobot, MovingBush, coramaeedwards02, Aesir10, JustaRavin, The Underlander, uzu1_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three.

I hope we can extend that list

—

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hello everyone, welcome back! This is the sequel to my other story, 'Gregor and the Prophecy of Gray 'AU' '. In this one, Gregor is now 16. Also if you didn't notice, I'm spacing the books out more than they originally were spaced out (hint Gregor being 16, when he was 15 in the first one) for some reasons you'll understand later on. Anyways, enjoy the story, and God bless.

—

 _Without further delay, I present to you,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane Customized_.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

The Prophecy

* * *

Gregor quickly sidestepped the attack heading for his face, and jabbed his sword forward, which the attacker just barely avoided. Gregor then did an overhead swing, bringing his sword down, but stopped short. Halfway through the swing, he brought his sword back up stopping at the guard's neck. Gregor smirked. "Got you." He said sheathing his sword.

"Yes, yes you did." Mareth sighed, also putting away his sword. Gregor turned around to see Luxa cheering him on.

"Good job!" the princess said, giving him a high five.

"Thanks, although I could have done it a lot quicker, if Ripred was not so picky." Gregor jokingly pouted. Ripred had been telling Gregor not to use his rager senses when training. Why? He didn't know.

"Come on," Luxa said taking his hand. "Supper is soon." She said pulling him into the streets, and out of the arena. "Are we not going to fly?" Gregor asked, confused.

"Yes, well I felt like walking there if that is okay with you," Luxa responded.

"Oh, yes sure, I don't care," Gregor said looking around. Sometimes he forgot how amazing all of the buildings were, with different intricate carvings covering every inch, you could almost learn the entire history of Regalia from looking at them. "So," Gregor said, breaking the silence. "Are you excited, for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh yes, it will be comforting to know that you are not older than me." She responded, with a smirk.

"Really? Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, the day you officially become a queen in training; And the thing you are excited about, is saying that I'm not older than you?" Gregor said shaking his head.

"Yes, pretty much!" They both laughed. The couple then arrived at the palace, the guards were lifting the platform when Luxa spoke up. "My birthday party is required to be big, and extravagant. I am not looking forward to that." the princess said with a frown. Gregor knew she usually liked a small party for her birthday, just family, and friends. "It will be fine. Just act like they're not there." He said, smelling the food as they walked through the doors of the dining hall, still hand in hand. "Luxa, Gregor! It is good to see you!" Vikus said with a smile. Luxa sat at the head of the table, Gregor to her left, where he always sat. "Hello Vikus," they said in unison. The servants brought out there dinner and left as quickly as they came. "So, Luxa. . . is there anything in particular that you would want, for your birthday?" Vikus asked, trying to break the silence. the princess shrugged. "Not really," she said picking at her food. Dinner was silent from then on, everyone understanding Luxa didn't want to talk. When they were done the two teens walked back to the royal living quarters, hand in hand. "Goodnight, Lux," Gregor said giving her a kiss. "Goodnight, Gregor." She responded, returning the kiss. then they separated into there individual rooms, next to each other in the Royal wing. Gregor lay on his bed slowly drifting to sleep.

"Gregor. Gregor wake up! It is Luxa's birthday!"

Gregor slowly sat up to see Ares leaning over him.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Gregor said getting out of bed. Ares quickly fluttered out of the room to let him change. what did Ares think he was doing, waking him up so early? And on Luxa's birthday. . . wait! It's Luxa's birthday! Gregor smiled, quickly dressing in the underland equivalent of a collared shirt, and pants. Not too nice, not too casual. He then headed out of the royal headquarters, heading to the museum. "Where are we going gregor?" Ares asked fluttering beside him. "To the museum, to get Luxa's present," Gregor responded, spotting the doors to said room. "Ah." the bat said, understanding. Gregor pushed open the doors to the museum, hearing the all to ear-shattering, 'creeeeeeak.' Walking to a corner he had hidden his present, pulling it out he examined it. The piece of jewelry was a gold, chain necklace, with a little red heart on the end. Opening the heart, you could see Luxa and Gregor at his birthday party. They were standing, arms around each other, heads leaned against each other. Gregor smiled, turning around and walking out of the door, hiding the present in his pocket. "The party starts after breakfast," Ares said, before fluttering off. Gregor went to the dining hall and ate, before making his way to the arena where the party would be held. Getting there he saw all of regalia there, bats, and even cockroaches. Man, he didn't blame Luxa if she didn't show up at all! Gregor spotted Howard, and the rest of Luxa's cousins and made his way over to them. "Hey, Howard! How are you!" Gregor said giving Howard a quick hug. "I am good, it is good to see you." He responded. Over the years that Gregor had been down here, Howard and Gregor had become friends. Howard's siblings. . . not so much. "Hey, Greggy," Stellovet said with a smile and a wink. "Hello, Stellovet," Gregor said in a tone that said he wasn't interested, and her smiled dropped. "People of Regalia, we are here to celebrate the princess's 16th birthday." Vikus boomed from the royal box. "And I am honored to announce to you, Luxa, the official, Queen in training!" He yelled, motioning with his hand to the entrance of the arena. Gregor turned his head to see Luxa come out of on top of Aurora. She was wearing a violet dress, that matched her eyes. Her hair was long, waving down to the middle of her back. Her cheeks were flushed from all the attention in a soft shade of scarlet. Long story short, she was drop-dead beautiful. She landed, everyone clapped, then it became a normal party, everyone either going to dance, or to converse.

"Hey, happy birthday Lux!" Gregor said giving Luxa a quick kiss.

"Hello, Gregor! Thank you." She responded, smiling.

"Oh," Gregor said reaching back to his pocket. "I got you this!" Luxa's eyes widened in half amazement, the other part in excitement, the Underland not having the technology to make things out of gold. Gregor reached over and pressed the button that opened it, and she gasped.

"Oh, Gregor. . . it. . . it is amazing!" she finally said jumping on him giving him a hug, the force causing them to fall on the floor, Luxa on top of Gregor. They both laughed, danced, and had fun for about an hour, until they grabbed a small cake, and headed to the top of the seats to be alone. "You know, you are not that bad of a dancer," Luxa said, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, right!" Gregor said not taking his eyes off Luxa's. After a moment the princess raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful. Have I told you that recently?" He responded. Luxa blushed and answered.

"Only every day." She said leaning in for a kiss. Gregor wrapped his arms around her waist, Luxa doing the same around his neck. Gregor pushed Luxa's back against the wall. They stayed like that until they heard some gasp. They quickly broke apart and turned to see Stellovet, face full of anger.

"How could you, at your own birthday party!" She said. Gregor responded.

"Lux can do whatever she wants! It is her birthday!" Stellovets eyes sharpened when he said Lux.

"How dare you address Princess Luxa so! She is a Queen in training!" She yelled at him. It was now Luxa's turn to speak.

"No! How dare you address him so!" She yelled, steaming. "He is the warrior, And has saved regalia! As the queen in training, I hereby declare it law that everyone in regalia must bow to him when greeting him! They are going to have to soon anyway!" She finished, gaining her breath back.

"I d-! " Stellovet started, but was cut off by the look Luxa gave her and stormed off.

"I didn't know you could make laws," Gregor stated.

"Yes, as Queen in training I can make a law unless it is directly challenged by the council." She said with a smirk. "Now, where were we." She whispered leaning back into the kiss, Gregor moving one hand up to her hair. They stayed like that until Gregor heard someone walking up. Sighing in despair, Gregor turned his head to see Vikus looking amused. He had seen them kiss once, on the quest to fulfill the prophecy of gray, but he had never seen them. . . well, making out.

"Yeah?" Gregor asked sighing, Gregor and Luxa still holding on to each other, not embarrassed since Vikus was family.

"Well. . . " Vikus looked at luxa. "It is ready." He said, walking away still a little shocked. At this point, Luxa grabbed Gregor's hand, with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Gregor asked as luxa lead him onto Ares. (Who he had just noticed was there.)

"You will see." She said simply, mounting Ares behind him. After a few minutes they landed, and Gregor gasped, seeing a huge. . . something, covered in cloth. Luxa nodded to a guard who pulled the cloth off. Gregor took a sharp inhale as he saw what was under it. It was a statue of Gregor, on top of Ares. He was holding his sword- no, sandwiches sword to the sky.

"I— it's— I don't know what to say." Luxa smiled, Gregor was never speechless.

"Do you like it?" She asked, nervous.

"Like it!?" Gregor asked "I love it! Thank you so much!" He said picking up Luxa by the waist and swinging her around.

"Gregor!" She said giggling. "Put me down! Put me down!" Gregor gently sat luxa on her feet, giving her a quick kiss. Gregor then walked over and mounted Ares.

"Come on! You've got a birthday party to enjoy!" He said, pulling her up.

"I would much rather spend the rest of the day with you," Luxa said, joking a pout.

"Well that's not my choice, is it? You have to be there for the crowning." Gregor said, then added. "I wish you could too." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Gregor and luxa dismounted Ares, just as luxa was called up for the crowning. They switched the gold band on her head, for one that looked the same except for the small amethyst in the front. "It is so pretty." She admired to Gregor. Gregor hummed in response.

"It matches your eyes." He said with a smile, which his girlfriend returned. Soon the party was over, and Gregor and luxa walked back to the royal chambers, people bowing to luxa, and Gregor as they went. Man word travels fast! Finally, they reached the royal quarters, and Gregor gave Luxa a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, Lux." He whispered. "Goodnight sweetie." She whispered back, and Gregor smiled at his new nickname. Walking over to his bed, he collapsed on it, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

lineline

Gregor walked up to the blood ball cannons, and held his sword out, ready to swing. Stellovet had challenged Gregor to do it, not knowing he could hit the total since he was a rager. He heard the cannons fire and within seconds, there lay the shells of 15 blood balls. Gregor smirked and walked back over to where Stellovet sat. Ha! She looked like she had seen a ghost! "Wha—how—huh?" She mumbled. Luxa burst out laughing. "Oh, dear Stellovet! Did you not know Gregor was a rager? " she said, now falling down to her knees. "Well. . . it does not matter if you are a rager if you aren't actually a skilled fighter." She pouted storming off. "She is right, you know." Gregor turned around to see Ripred walking up, and the teen raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Gregor is a good fighter!" He heard Luxa defending him. "Good isn't good enough!" Ripred replied. "Sure, he is a rager, great! But if he was an amazing fighter, that would stack with his rager. Rager plus amazing fighter equals—" Gregor thought for a second going over what Ripred had said. So if he was a great fighter, he would be an even better rager? Makes sense. Gregor nodded to Ripred, showing he understood.

lineline

"Gregor?" Gregor heard Luxa's voice echo throughout Ares cave, as they enjoyed their picnic. "yes, Lux?" The boy responded.

"Well. . . " She started, nervous. "I've been meaning to tell you something. . . Since I am officially a queen in training. . . and I am courting you. . . by regalian law. . . you are officially a. . . a prince." she said hesitantly as if expecting Gregor to get mad. But was surprised to see Gregor just stare at her for a second and say. "Are you pranking me?" He asked, fully serious.

"What? Of course not, I would not joke about such things." She responded. Gregor just gave a small smile with a "huh."

"Well. . ." Luxa said, getting to the point of this conversation. "As prince—of course, you don't have to— it is customary procedure for you to help me with my queenly duty's. . . like meetings and the such. . ." The princess said hesitantly. "oh, ok that would be fine." Gregor responded. Luxa stared at him absolutely floored, Then slowly smiled, and gave him a hug to which Gregor returned. Luxa slowly pulled away with a mischievous smirk. "You know that, as a prince, you are able to give orders, and even create laws."

"Really?" Gregor responded with the same mischievous smirk. "Yep, you could throw people in the dungeon if you wanted to." To this Gregor's eyebrow shot up. "Wow-" Gregor started, just to be cut off by the horns. Gregor and Luxa were on their bonds in a minute, recognizing those horns to warn that gnawers had invaded regalia.

Gregor got there first, Ares being way faster than Aurora, to see a handful of guards fighting a rat, who seemed to be protecting a smaller one. Upon closer inspection, he instantly recognized the fighting style. It was Ripred, doing his all-to recognizable rager spin. "Stop!" Gregor yelled to the guards, who looked at him questionably. "It's Ripred!" he yelled again, causing them to glide down, meeting him at the ground.

"We are sorry your majesty, we did not realize. . ." One of them said while they all dropped to a one knee bow. Gregor looked behind him for Luxa, to see her still a little ways away. Then why were they acting like this? What Luxa had said a few minutes earlier hit him, and he quickly responded.

"Oh, it is fine, it is fine," he said walking over to Ripred.

"Did you and Luxa get married while I was gone, or something?" The old rat asked, generally confused. Gregor just rolled his eyes and said.

"I'll explain later." Then continued, with a sigh, "Why couldn't you just tell them who you were?"

"Well, they obviously needed training." He explained with a smirk. "But, anyway." He said turning towards the rat he was protecting, who had there head shoved in the moss of the arena floor. "This is Twitchtip." The rat said gesturing to the smaller one.

"Hello Twitchtip, I am Gregor." Gregor introduced himself. The rat just snarled and stuck its head back in the moss.

"She's a sent seer," Ripred said catching Gregor's attention. "I have brought her as a present, for your quest." He continued, which confused Gregor.

"What quest?" Luxa asked from his side taking his hand. Ripred just laughed at this.

"You to need to have a chat with Vikus! Anyways, Twitchtip show them your skill." He said turning toward the female rat.

"The prince's sister is in the dining hall of the palace, wearing a pink shirt, brown shorts and eating grilled fish." She blabbered out. Gregor's eyes widened.

"My sister!?" Gregor asked whistling and jumping, to have Ares catch him.

"Have a good day!" Ripred called after him jokingly. Luxa soared beside Gregor.

"What do you think this could mean? A quest? Maybe another prophecy coming into the light?" She asked quickly.

"That's what I'm guessing," Gregor said, adopting the overlander-ish accent he always did when he was worried, angry, sad, mad, or- you get the point. They landed in the high hall, walking to the dining hall hand in hand (as always) Gregor pushed open the doors to see Boots, eating (surprise! surprise!) fish.

"Gregor!" She yelled giving him a hug, his little sister then turned to Luxa, giving her a hug as well, which surprised her to no end.

"Vikus!?" Gregor all-but screamed, feeling anger overtake him. There was a quest? And yet again Vikus had hidden something from him, there had been many times Vikus hadn't told him something and then told him it was because he didn't think he needed to know. Well, he definitely needed to know this! "Why the hell-!" Gregor stopped himself before he could yell the profanity, taking a deep breath. Luxa was stunned, never hearing Gregor -almost- curse before. "Why is Boots here?" the prince said calming himself down. "And what does Ripred mean, when he says we're going on a quest?" Vikus collected himself since Gregor rarely lost his temper, he was pretty surprised.

"I was going to tell you over dinner. . . our scouts have confirmed that there was a white rat born among the Gnawers." the old man said in a sad tone. Gregors eyes slowly widened, and he knew exactly what was going on.

"The Prophecy of Bane?" Gregor asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes." Vikus replied. "We can talk about it over supper, for now, you must get ready for your crowning as prince." He said swaying out of the room. It took Gregor a second to transfer what Vikus had just said.

"Crowning?" The teen asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"Yes." She replied. "You must officially be crowned, just like me." the princess stated, leading him out of the room, just as Boots was taken by Dulcet.

Gregor slowly walked up to the 'stage' as the crowd cheered around him. He looked at Vikus infront of him holding the crown that was meant for Gregors head. It was a metal band, with a gem in the middle, similar to Luxa's, except the band itself was a royal blue, and the gem in the middle was a crimson red, triangle. Gregor neeled down on one knee, facing the ground. Vikus boomed through out the arena.

"I present to you, Gregor the warrior, and now, the king in training!" He slowly lowered the crown on his head. Gregor stood up, facing toward the crowd. "Ladys and gentleman! Prince Gregor!" With that the crowd burst into cheers. Gregor walked down the stairs and over to Luxa.

"How does it feel?" She asked. "Knowing that responsibility of Regalia is in the hands of you and me?" Gregor thought for a moment before responding.

"Well. . . to tell you the truth not so different." She quirked an eyebrow in questioning.

"I mean, as warrior, i already felt like regalia was, in part, my responsibility. Although while saying that, I'm happy that people will finally listen to me." Gregor said the last sentence with a wink, to which Luxa laughed at.

"Yes, that is a pretty cool perk." Gregor smiled at her use of the word 'cool'

"So, shall we?" Gregor asked offering his arm.

"Yes we shall." His girlfriend responded with a smirk. After a long meeting about the quest, they walked to dinner, arm in arm talking and giggling. They arrived to find a guard walk up to Gregor.

"Prince Gregor." He said declining to one knee. "The nannie taking care of the princess has gotten sick, and your sister insists on either you, or her getting her for dinner." Gregor sighed.

"I'll go get her." He said turning to the door, but not before giving Luxa a kiss.

"If you take to long, i will come get you."

"of course." the teen said walking out the door.

Dulcet was sick? he hoped she was okay. She had really helped out with boots, not to mention them being best freind since she took care of him when he was a kid.

Walking around the corner, he noticed a certain cry come out of the nersery (Which was just down the hall) and broke into the run, recognizing that sound. It was a cry of pain, shock, and fear. Bursting into the room Gregor was horrified by the sight on the floor before him. A nannie he recognized, although he wasn't sure of her name, was laying across the floor with a gash strewn across her right thigh. Hearing a snarl he turned head towards the source; a black rat was creeping slowly up to a, despite the situation, sleeping boots. Instantly reaching under his shirt for his hidden dagger, he through it with deadly percision strait through the gnawers head. the corpse sat there for a second before falling onto its side. spinning on his heels Gregor stuck his head out the door. "Gaurds!?" He yelled positivley fuming. Within a few seconds, five gaurds ran up to him, shocked at the scene before them.

"Y- yes, prince Gregor?" One of them asked.

"You, and you." He said pointing to two of the gaurds. "Get the nannie to the hospital." They quickly obeyed his orders, as he turned to another two guards. "You two, throw the gnawer in the river, and alert the Queen of what has happened." As soon as his words were uttered they split up to do the tasks assigned to them. turning to the last guard he asked; "Do you know who was supposed to stand gaurd here?" he asked.

"w- well. . . it was. . . me." the guard responded, averting his eyes, to which Gregor's sharpened.

"Are you firmiliar with the prophecy of bane?"

"Well. . . yes, it was recently anounced it is suspected to be revealing itself at this time."

"Okay, and do you remember these lines; Die the baby, die his heart, die his most assential part?"

The guard stuttered a little bit, "I- yes." To which Gregor continued.

"And, you know we assume that's about me and my sister?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then tell me!" Gregor fumed getting louder. "How you could have left your gaurd duty, gaurding what is suspected to be one of the Underlands only hopes!" He could see the gaurd shaking in his boots.

"W- well I thought— th-that I could get a little snack and-" Gregor interrupted him.

"That little girl in there is being hunted by the entirety of the rats!" At this point he could sense (with echolocation) that Luxa, Vikus, Ripred, and the rest of the crew was watching. "You have specific breaks for food! tell me how you would feel if you knew because you went to get 'just a little snack' the entirety of Regalia was going to be destroyed, by a monterous white rat, and you were to blame!" The guard's mouth opened and closed like a fish, not sure what to say. "I trust that you've learned not to leave your post un-ordered?" He asked, calming down.

"ye- yes sir!" He said sharply nodding his head in a short bow. Gregor nodding his head, as a symbol that he could leave.

As the gaurd left Gregor turned towards Boots and leaned against the wall running his hand through his hair. It almost happened. He had almost lost Boots. What would he have done? He knew one thing for sure, the Prophecy was right. Die the baby, Die his heart. If Boots died, it would mosy definitely break his heart. How would his dad have reacted? While it took a bit of convincing, he had gotten his dad to understand, (this is of course, talking about right after the Prophecy of Grey.) that he couldn't go with him to the overland, that he belonged in the underland. If Gregors dad found out Boots had been killed on a not-so-planned trip down here. . . it would crush him. Gregor was starlted out of his thoughts to see Luxa give him a small, sad smile. "She's okay, you do not have to worry." She whispered, reading his mind. Nodding, he stood up from the wall straitening his clothing, and wiping away the tears he hadn't realized formed.

"I'm hungry, anyone else?" Luxa nodded.

"Yes, but let me go get cleaned up." It was then then Gregor noted her bloody cloths, to which Gregor raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't believe them when they said you threw a knife strait through the gnawers head." She responded as she walked off, gaining an eye roll from the prince. Turning to walk back to the dining hall, Ripred walked up next to him.

"You handled that situation well, boy." He whispered so that it was just the two of them that could hear the conversation.

"What? Throwing the knife?" Gregor asked.

"Well yes, but also with the gaurd. . . if you will take it from me, I think you would make a great king." He said in a kind voice that Gregor knew he only used with his closest friends.

"Thank you," Gregor responded thankfully to the rare kind words.

"Also," Ripred said now loud enough for people to hear. "You forgot this." He said lifting up Gregor's hidden dagger, which had been left in the room.

"Aah," Gregor said taking the dagger. "I will make sure they serve double shrimp and cream sauce." He finished with a smirk. Within ten minutes Everyone was at the dinner table, including there guests from the fount.

"So Gregor." Stellovet piped up little ways through. "I heard you threw a knife strait through a gnawers head a little bit ago."

"Yeah." Gregor responded. While Stellovet was usually rude, every once and a while she would be in a good mood. "Luxa was so surprised she had to inspect the gnawer itself to believe it." This apparently was not one of those times.

"Of course she waited till after it was dead to do anything." Gregor heard her whisper to her sibling, Chim.

"I'll have you know, she's killed more gnawers than me doubled." He said staring right at her.

"Yes, she's somewhat of an expert on gnawers. . . no many how many legs they have." Low blow Stellovet, low blow. He could see the look of thankfulness towards Gregor, morph into one of sadness, and anger on Luxa's face.

"Have you ever seen a rat Stellovet?" He asked glaring knives at her.

"I- well- yes! I was as close to it as I am to you!" She exclaimed.

"But Stelly," Chim chimed in. "That one had been dead for weeks."

Stellovet blushed, and whispered a quick, "Shush Chim!"

"That's about what I thought," Gregor said with a winning smirk, sitting on his new chair at the head of the table, next to Luxa. Speaking of Luxa,

"The journey should start tomorrow, with the attack on your sister," The princess said, at this point motioning towards Gregor. "I am afraid that there will be more."

"I agree." He responded, dreading every bit of the thought. "Can you remind me who's coming?"

"Of course; You, Boots, Mareth, Twitchtip, Howard, Temp, and the respective fliers." Luxa paused for a second. "Of coruse I'm not allowed to go since ' i'm the Queen ' and ' It's to dangerous for a lady like me.'"

At this Gregor leaned over and whispered in the Princess's ear; "Try not to make me wait to long." with a wink, and a smirk. Luxa smirked at how well her boyfriend new her.

After a long dinner, Gregor and Luxa walked back to the royal chambers. With a quick kiss goodnight, Gregor walked into his room and went to bed, exhausted from the long day. . .

Gregor awoke to a sound, Luxa— she was crying. He jumped out of bed and rushed to her room to see her lying in her elegant bed, pale, and shaking. "Luxa, Luxa." He said, gently shaking her awake.

"Gregor?" She asked, eyes wide and terrified. "Oh, it was horrible! It- and you- and then-." She burst into a fit of sobs, at the last word.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here now, don't worry." He whispered, climbing into her bed and embracing her.

"Please- don't leave." she whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "Goodnight Lux, I love you," he said the last to words without an effort.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." After a few minutes, they both dozed off to sleep, content with each other by there side. . .

"Gregor! Get out of Luxa's bed!" Gregor awoke to the sound of Howard screaming.

"Huh?" Gregor murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Luxa mirroring his action.

"Get out of her bed! How dare you do such a thing! The penalty for such actions is execution!"

"Howard! We didn't do anything!" Gregor yelled, annoyed.

"Huh?" Howard asked, confused.

"I had a nightmare, I didn't want to be alone," Luxa whispered, ashamed at having to show her vulnerable side.

"Oh— " Howard said, his face flushing furiously. "I- well- I'm sorry for intruding— I—" He quickly walked out of the room, extremely embarrassed.

"Well." Luxa said. "I'm awake." After sighing, they both got up and walked to breakfast, flustered from Howard's actions.

"So. . . When are we leaving?" Gregor asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we leave mid day but. . . I've been meaning to talk to you about something. . ."

"What is it?" He asked, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"Gregor. . . If I don't make it through this journey," She saw Gregor about to reject but cut him off. "Please Gregor, I need this." Receiving a nod from Gregor. "If I don't make it through this journey. . . I need you to promise to me that you'll be the best king you can be for this city." Gregor saw that she was more pleading him than anything.

"Of course, I promise. But that won't happen, I won't let it, I promise that, as well." Luxa smiled.

"Thank you." She responded, seeming like she had just had a million pounds lifted off her shoulders. At that moment Gregor swore to himself that if it came down to it, he would save her life over anyone's. If it came down to it, he would protect her life with everything he had, and if anything happened to her on this quest, he would never forgive himself.

"Ah! Gregor, Luxa! Welcome!" Vikus exclaimed as they walked in.

"Good morning, Vikus." They said in unison.

"Are you ready to depart?" He asked, trying (as always) to seem hopefull.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gregor responded, stuffing his mouth with food.

After a hardy brealfast, Gregor went to the museum, walking down the hall with his camera bouncing around his neck. When arriving, Gregor found a stack of flashlights he'd put together, and got them, plus a bunch of batteries. While Gregor had learned echolocation over the last year, (It only took Ripred locking him in the dungeon for him to learn it.) he still didn't go on any long trips without light. It was as valuable as. . . well, light. So after grabbing that, some parchment, a pen, (incase he knew he wasn't going to make it, and wanted to write something to someone) two Root beers, two Sprites, and two lifejackets, he set off.

Making it to the docks, he saw two big boats bobbing up and down in the water. "Are you ready Gregor?" Vikus asked.

"Yeah Vikis, I'm ready." He was ready. He was ready to find this thing. And when he did, he would chop it's bloody head off.

* * *

Well _, that's the end of part one. Please rate and review, you really have no idea how much a review can motivate me to write._ Hopefully _you noticed the better Grammar/spelling in this story, Ii really pushed_ myself _to write better. Also,_ i _do plan on correcting the mistakes in the first book eventually, since it was, well to put it blunt, horrible. Anyways, thanks for reading, goodbye_ and _God bless._

* * *

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **"The optimist proclaims that we live in the best of all possible worlds, and the pessimist fears this is true."**

 **–James Branch Cabell**


	2. Part 2 —The Bane—

_Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane_

 ** __-=Customized=-__**

—

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Thank you, _DeanCaslover1214, El Cerdo Solitario, Falcochio, KnowledgeRobot, MovingBush, coramaeedwards02, Aesir10, JustaRavin, The Underlander, uzu1_ for Favoriting, Following, Reviewing or some accumulation of those three.

I hope we can extend that list

—

 **Please visit my profile page for disclaimer.**

Hey guys, how was your day? Yes, yes, I realize you can't respond, but it's polite to ask... I think. Anyways, welcome back! I would like to say thank you for (flips through notes) 701 views – at the time of editing this – on the first part of this story! I hope that this second and final part is as good or better than the first part. I am really trying to make this different than the original version of The Underland Chronicles, so that it isn't just a poor man's re-write. I really hope that I can finish the whole series so that I can actually say "I've finished one of my story lines." Enough of my babbling! I hope you like the story, and please RR (for those of you who don't know that means rate and review.) It really does help me get motivated to write when I read a review complementing my story, or even criticizing, just to know that you were interested in the story enough to review really makes me feel good. Also please point out mistakes, and/or things you think I should do differently, I can't get better without knowing what I need to wrtie better. Please enjoy the story, and God bless.

—

 _Without further delay, I present to you the final part of,_

 _Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane Customized,_

* * *

Part 2

* * *

The Bane

* * *

"I love you." Gregor said, not even trying to whisper. He felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds just knowing he would be away from Luxa, the love of his life for even the shortest amount of time. That pain alone was enough to make Gregor not care about hiding his true feelings for the queen he was currently locking in a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you too, be safe." Gregor painfully pulled away and walked towards the boat, ignoring the eyes plastered onto him from the words the two had just uttered.

"Why will you not go on the boat with the more humans!" Howard exclaimed sounding very aggravated, towards Twitchtip. "Because I-!" Howard cut the female rat off before she could answer. "Why!? Because you are so much better than us!? Because you think that we will try and kill you!? Hmm!? Becau-!?" Gregor continued the trend and cut Howard off. "Howard!" He shouted, getting the older boys attention. "She has a heightened sense of smell! It would be better if she were on the boat with less humans, so that she can use her nose without passing out from the disgusting scent of them! At least act like an adult." The prince added that last part under his breath, but Howard heard and hung his head. Twitchtip sent him a look that basically said 'I'm to stubborn to say thank you, but I'll stare at you until you get it.' Which he just gave a jerky nod to, buckling the last strap securing Boots's life jacket.

He really hoped that It would help, because at this point, he didn't know if he trusted himself not to just freeze in fear when- if she got in danger. 'die the baby, die his heart.' The words rung through his head; bouncing off every crevice and coming back at him just as fast as before. "We'll be to far for any rats to swim to her most of the journey. Be assured I'll do everything I can to protect her if it comes down to it." Ares whispered. "Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks." He said, walking over to meet Dulcet who was bringing him some stuff.

"Some clothes, toys, and cookies. I would give you a hug goodbye, but I am afraid that I would cause you to catch whatever pestilence I possess." The Nannie said with a sad smile. "It's okay, I'll risk it." he said giving her a quick hug. "Be safe." she ordered. "Yes ma'am. Good bye." Gregor replied, walking over to set his acquired items in the boat after she had echoed his words.

"Well, it looks like everyone is ready." Vikus examined. "As you know, most of the trip will be via water, but once you get to the Labyrinth you must make all haste in completing your mission: assassinating The Bane. Now may you all find luck on this journey, and fly you high!" With that the boats departed, being carried by the flyers. Gregor waved to Luxa, Luxa returning the gesture.

"How long will it be until we meet up with the shiners?" He asked to no one in particular, looking around for Temp. "Maybe, a half of an hours time." Howard answered. Finally finding Temp, Gregor explained to him what it was, then hooked his second life jacket around him. The bug mostly just agreed because the 'princess' was wearing one. When he did that, he looked so funny Gregor just had to take a picture of Temp, Boots, and Himself, choosing to save it for later on the touch screen of his camera.

After mostly zoning out, and thinking about how he already missed Luxa for twenty minutes, the fliers sat the boat down. Slowly stretching, Gregor got to his legs as his bones popped. It took him a second, but soon the teen noticed the two specks of light off in the distance, one flashing yellow, the other flickering a multitude of colors. They were almost like two stray Christmas tree lights, flashing with all the joy in the world. Or at least that's what he remembered them to be like.

"Greetings shiners. I am Prince Gregor of Regalia. We thank you for joining us on this quest." Gregor greeted them. "Greetings all, I am Photos Glow-Glow, and she is Zap!" The bug who could show multiple colors responded extravagantly. From that point the fireflies argued over who was supposed to make the greeting, then who should get to eat more, and even who's slave Temp should be! "Serve princess, I, only serve princess." He had responded sternly. "I once saw a pair try to fight to the death over a piece of cake." Mareth told me. "They ended up accusing the other of cheating and giving up." "Wow, I'm not surprised. I used to know one that tried to steal all of our food while we were sleeping. The only thing they forgot was the they couldn't carry it all, and someone was on watch." The prince responded earning a laugh from the guard. After chatting with Mareth some more, and sharing stories of there encounters with shiners, Gregor walked over to Ares."Hey Ares, how long does it take to get to The Labyrinth from here?" I asked. "About five days. It would be faster by bat but very few bats could complete the fete." "I bet you could make it." I mused at Him. "Yes, I had thought about trying one day. Perhaps we could attempt it together."

Mareth called everyone to dinner, and attached the two boats, with the on they were bunkered on, in the back. "Me and Howard can take turns steering. However we will need a shiner, and guard on watch throughout the night." Gregor immediately volunteered to take first watch, thinking that if he did, when he went to sleep he could sleep until morning.

As The teen sat there, He flicked through the photos that had been taken over the years on the digital camera. A bunch with Luxa, A few with Vikus, some with Ares and Aurora, even some with Ripred! As He was looking at a specific photo of Ripred showing Gregor how to do his rager spin, He felt something grasp his arm, and only Had time to yell, "Ares!" before he was dragged under the water by the suction cupped tentacle.

Quickly, he was dragged deeper, and deeper, and- wait! something was pulling Him back! Gregor felt Ares claws grab His boots as the big bat played tug-a-war with the teen as a rope. When he got up enough to take another breath, He was able to get a picture of the scene with echolocation. While Gregor's echolocation was super blurry due to the fact that He barley knew how to use it, he saw everyone up and about, fighting tentacles left and right. Finally, after having to bite the tentacle restraining him, The Prince got out of the water, and Ares dropped Him on board so that He could cough up any water He had inhaled. Just as He was about to get up to fight he heard Mareth exclaim, out of breath, "Gregor, your sister!" Looking over, He was horrified. He saw a tentacle touch boots' cover, and that's when it happened. In a matter of milliseconds Gregor was by Boots with a severed tentacle on the floor. The sensation he was experiencing wasn't unlike the rager sensation, just that it felt so much... less controllable. And he could tell from its display I just portrayed, it was way more powerful to. Within a half a second every tentacle on the boat was gone, on the ground and severed. Suddenly Gregor felt extremely sick and ran to the edge of the boat, vomiting. After a few rounds of that, Gregor stood up. "Gregor, are- are you okay?" Howard asked, sounding genuinely worried. "Yeah I feel... I feel..." Gregor's words drifted off as he suddenly felt very sleepy. "fine... I just need... a... nap." He barely whispered, being interrupted by his head hitting the floor of the boat, as He fell unconscious...

Gregor's eyes slowly slipped open, scanning the world around him. Instantly, he felt the immense pain in his arm. He gasped as he moved his hand to investigate. "He is waking." Gregor heard Howard whisper. The events of what happened flashed through his head in an instant, and he tried to make out the scene he was currently in. As if a camera lens focused, his vision became clearer and clearer. Looking at the person standing over him, he smiled. "Did I die and go to heaven? Because I think I see an angel." The boy said, a grin growing on his face. "I leave you alone for just a day, and look at the trouble you get into." Luxa replied, ignoring the comment claiming she looked as if she was an angel. "I bet I know someone else who's in trouble." Gregor came back. "Much trouble." He heard Mareth say from somewhere else on the boat. "We are already to far from Regalia, Me and Aurora would surly perish if we tried to return now." She argued. "Yeah, good timing." Gregor whispered giving her a quick fist bump. "What happened to my arm?" He asked. "Well, the poison from the squid was pretty strong. You can thank Howard for saving it." Gregor's eyes grew wide. "You were going to cut it off!?" He exclaimed. "Yes, the poison could have reached your heart, and then we would have been in a different situation entirely. Luckily Howard managed to suck the venom from your arm." "Ugh, thanks, Howard." The Prince said, making a disgusted face.

"What if you died on this journey?" Mareth asked Luxa, continuing there argument. "What would happen to your family, to Regalia, to Nerrisa!?" The coach continued, now fuming. "She would have to abdicate..." Howard added. Uh-oh. Gregor looked at Luxa, preparing himself for the onslaught that was sure to come. "She will not! She will rule, and the crown will neither go to You nor Your Sister!" The teen screamed. "Is that what you think? That I want to rule!? I think you are confusing me with another cousin!" Everyone noted the obvious reference to Henry. "Do not lie to me cousin! I know you are just as retched as your sister! I have seen the way you torment Nerrisa!" Howard's eyes widened. "And when have I done such things?" Luxa responded almost instantly. "When you sent that lizard after her at the festival!" "Set it!? I did not set it after her! I merely thought it would amuse her!" "But Henry said-!" Howard interrupted her at that. "Henry said!? Henry said!?" The older boys face grew red. "I cannot believe you have not questioned everything Henry said!" Boots interjected, with a protest to there screaming. "Shh! To loud like Fo-Fo!" She (ironically) yelled. "It is Photos Glow-Glow!" The big bug responded. "Oh be quiet Fo-Fo" Twitchtip said rolling her eyes. ((By the way that is literally my favorite line out of the whole of The Underland Chronicles. I even have it as my phone's wallpaper!)) Gregor couldn't help but laugh at that. Boots trotted over to where Gregor was lying down. "Hi you!" She said, turning so that she was looking at him upside down. "Hi you." Gregor replied, struggling to sit up. "I do breakfast two times! Bye!" Gregor chuckled at how small her attention span was.

"How do you feel?" Luxa asked, granting him with food and a quick kiss. "I am sure I will feel much better once I eat." Luxa hummed, handing him his portion. "Thank you." The two sat and ate in silence, sharpening there swords after they were done. "Gregor... I want you to promise me something." Luxa whispered. "What is it?" The boy responded. "If something happens to me on this journey... I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power, no matter your grief, to be the best king you can for regalia." Gregor sighed. "Luxa, while I promise you that I will do as you wish, I also promise you that I will not let anything happen to you." He took His girlfriends hand and gave it a kiss. "I promise you that with all my heart." Luxa smiled, satisfied with His answer. "And I the same." The young girl whispered.

"Somethings not right...with the water." Twitchtip interrupted them. "Is it tainted? Frigid? Filled with debris?" Howard questioned. "I would know those things. I have no name for this." With Twitchtip unable to identify the U.F.O, (unidentified floating object) It was all Gregor could to to lay Boots down for sleep and give Luxa a kiss goodnight, laying down to rest himself...

A few hours later Gregor sat up to chaos. He darted to his feet and peered over the boat to see what people were panicking over, and at that horrible moment Gregor's mind came up with the word Twitchtip didn't have. He heard Luxa voice his thoughts. "Whirlpool!" Gregor yelled in anguish, "Dammit!" The curse Gregor rarely uttered portrayed there situation perfectly. While the Underlanders usually had a plan for everything they were not taught one for this. Gregor noted Photos Glow-Glow and Zap glowing with the rage of a thousand suns. Even with this advantage, The Prince could only see into the water to barely distinguish the whirlpool. Thinking this, He pulled out His biggest brightest flashlight and swept it across the water, astonished by the sight he saw. The two boats were on the outside of an at least a hundred yard wide vortex. "I am cutting loose!" Howard yelled to Mareth. "No! The fliers can carry us out!" The soldier responded franticly. "NO! They can only take one boat! Do it, Pandora can come back for me!" The doctor shouted as his sword severed the rope. And just in time to, 'cause the boat containing Howard, Pandora, Twitchtip, and Zap got snagged by the whirlpool that second. Knowing that the boat containing himself was seconds away, Gregor lunged for Boots to put on the lifejacket he'd taken off so she could sleep comfortably. Obviously a bad idea. With a sudden jerk of the boat Gregor yelled, "It has us!" But was contradicted when he felt a separate upward jerk of the boat. Looking up Gregor saw Aurora, and Andromeda holding the front of the boat, and Ares, and Pandora in the back. Knowing Howard was waiting for Pandora, Gregor shouted, "Go Pandora! Ares can take it!" witnessing Ares take both loops of rope, as Pandora dove for his bond.

As Gregor tried not to literally slit the firefly's necks when He noticed them sitting and yawning by a coil of rope, He saw Howard leap off of the boat below him. Before he even got close to the water Pandora flew under him and caught The man. As Pandora Lay Howard on the deck and went back to holding his rope loop from Ares, Gregor yelled out, "What about Twitchtip! You have to go back and get her!" "It is not possible" Howard said, looking down. "But we need her! To navigate the labyrinth!" "The bats will be sufficient." Mareth responded. "And they can be trusted." Now Gregor understood. "It's because she's a rat!" He screamed. "If it were Howard, or Andromeda, or even Temp you would rescue them! But no! Not for a rat!" Gregor's face turned red with anger as the boat below them snapped in two and soon she was clawing across the water, trying to stay afloat. With that Gregor slipped the second lifejacket on and turned on the tiny flashlight he'd gotten that had a waterproof sticker on it. "Do not go Gregor!" Howard screamed. "You cannot help her!" "You make me the sickest of all!" Gregor screamed back. "You are trained in water aid, are you not!? Which means you swore to help anyone in peril related to the water! If I survive this, I'll remember not to trust a promise coming from you!" Howard's face flushed. He'd touched a nerve. "Gregor!" Luxa stepped towards him. While Gregor prepared for her to reject his 'crazy' idea, he wasn't to surprised when she offered a passionate kiss instead. "Take care of yourself." Gregor stepped onto the edge of the boat and locked eyes with Ares, hoping he would get his plan. When his bat nodded, Gregor smirked and did an extravagant bow. "Well then, guess this is goodbye." The boy said with a mischievous smile. He rose from his bow with a backflip that hurled him off the side of the hovering boat.

As he flew through the air he twisted himself so that he was aiming to hit Twitchtip. And hit Twitchtip he did. His chest hit hers and they locked there arms and legs around each other. As Twitchtip dug her claws into Gregor's lifejacket He heard a rustling of wings and smiled. Within seconds Ares had the pair in his claws, and was flying them up to the boat, laying them on the floor and taking back his loop from the struggling Pandora.

After Twitchtip unhooked Her claws from his lifejacket, Gregor coughed up all the water he had inhaled from the 'totally casual' swim. After finishing that task Gregor noted how horrible his arm felt. With the bandage torn away, it was oozing its so magnificent green yucky puss. "I know this comes late, nut try to keep it dry." Howard said with a smile as he re-bandaged Gregor's arm. "yeah 'cough' i'll remember that" The teen said with a laugh. After toweling off Twitchtip and, also giving her a sip of medicine she was to tired to object, Howard sat down with a tired huff. "Will she be okay?" Gregor asked him. "We must keep her warm, but she is a fighter." Howard responded with respect. "You wet." Boots said as she stuck a cookie in Gregor's mouth. "I go swim?" She asked. "Nah, it is to wet." Boots nodded sadly. "Maybe when you get home, daddy can take you swimming?" He asked the little girl. Boots' eyes lit up. "Yes! Mommy can take me! You see mommy Gregor?" She asked him innocently, and Gregor's smile dropped. "yeah maybe... maybe someday." Gregor whispered as a sad excuse for an answer. Boots just trotted off not noting Gregor's sadness.

"Here, I made you a sandwich." Luxa said sitting next to him. "Thanks..." They sat in silence 'till Luxa spoke up. "Do not be mad at us Gregor... We've lost more to the rats than you can understand." She whispered. "But I do Luxa, I do. Do you not recall Percy?" Luxa's face flushed in guilt. Percy had been one of Gregor's best friends. They did everything together. Ate, Played, Everything! And then... On one attack on Regalia from the Gnawers, He had died while donating bags of food to the orphans. What a sad, but glad way to go. Giving what you had to people who didn't. Gregor tried not to tear up at the thought of who used to be his best friend but couldn't help letting one singular tear trail down his face. "She's had a hard time to." Gregor whispered, referring to Twitchtip. "She had to live in the Deadlands alone for years." Luxa's eyebrows raised. "I did not know this... though I suppose I would not, since I have not made an effort to converse with her." Gregor nodded.

After putting Boots down for a nap, he gave her forehead a kiss. He had neglected putting her life jacket on her so that She could sleep comfortably but, what if they ran into another whirlpool? Or another squid? "Hey Ares?" He turned towards his bat, who was sat above his head. "If something bad happens again, I need you to promise me something." "What is this promise?" The flier responded. "I... I want you to save boots before me. Save her first." Ares thought about it for a minute. "I will save both of you." He said. "Ares, please. If you have to choose... choose her okay?" Ares sighed. "If this is what you wish... I will." Ares said, hesitantly. "Thanks Ar." Gregor said, coming up with the nickname on the spot.

A few hours later, Gregor woke up from his sleep and felt something warm pressed against his leg. Gregor sat up and gave a start of surprise when he realized it was Twitchtip. Twitchtip opened her eyes, being shook awoke when Gregor moved. Twitchtip looked embarrassed and scooted away as far as there singular boat could handle, which happened to be 6 inches. This reaction showed Gregor it hadn't been an accident. How hungry for contact must she be to lay next to him a human whose smell repulsed her? Very. "Oh, sorry. Must have rolled into you in my sleep." He said, covering for her. "Yes." Twitchtip said, "It's hard not to, with so little room. "Yeah." Said Gregor. When looking around, he saw Mareth steering in the back, Andromeda standing guard next to him, and Photos Glow-Glow perched on the bow. Everyone else was fast asleep. "I know you made them save me." Twitchtip said. "Well... I kind of just spearheaded the hole thing..." Gregor responded, not really wanting her to know they would have just let her die, though she probably already did. "Ripred was right, He said I could not judge you like the other humans." Said Twitchtip. "Well, you can probably tell I'm not... like them." He responded. Even though he had pale skin and light hair, from years of living in the Underland, He still had his creamy brown eyes. "Yes, yes... I assumed you were a halflander." The rat said, a hidden, though obvious question in her words. "No, I'm an overlander. I fell when I was 5 and have been living here ever since." Twitchtip's eyebrows (or where Gregor was guessing eyebrows would be on her) rose. "Not many overlanders choose to stay in the Underland." She said. "Well... The main reason I stayed at the time was because I knew that we were in a financial bind. With my dad gone to who knows where, my mom was struggling to keep up. So I figured it would be easier if I just... wasn't there..." Gregor wasn't sure why he was sharing this with the female in front of him. He just felt a.. warmness towards her. Sensing that Twitchtip was getting a bit uncomfortable, Gregor changed the subject. "So... how long have you been living on your own?" He asked her. "About 6 years..." She answered. "If I may ask... Why did the other rats drive you out? I mean, in my mind, you'd be famous over there." Gregor Asked, to which Twitchtip responded, "Well I was for some time, then they realized I could smell there secrets, and didn't want me. I can smell yours to." "My secrets? Like what?" When Gregor thought about it, he didn't really have any secrets. There had been the fact he loved Luxa but, he'd reviled that when they parted for Regalia. Twitchtip leaned closer and whispered, "I know what happened when you fought the squid." Gregor's eyes widened. "What happened when I fought the squid?" "There's no name for it, But I know what it is. Only one known person has had the ability you have. It's an ability close to the rager sensation, but much, much more powerful. What you could call an emotional rager. And a person can only use it once they've grown to love someone." Twitchtip finished with a nod toward Luxa, which Gregor took to explain he meant romantic love. Gregor just nodded and laid back down. Wow. He just sat there, not falling back asleep as everyone eventually awoke.

While it had been a trouble to keep people form fighting before, with everyone in one boat it was chaos. Of course, since the other boat had held a big chunk of there supplies, Mareth put everyone on strict rations. Still, The fireflies insisted on there same gluttonous amounts. When they were told no, they whined until Twitchtip said he could always eat them. That shut them right up. Then when food was passed around, Boots ate hers, then half of his... then half of Temps. And after all that, she still wasn't full. "Oh, here, just give her this." Twitchtip said, scooting a piece of cheese over to Boots. Everyone else in the boat gawked at Twitchtip who said, "It reeks of human anyway, I can barley stand the smell of it!" Everyone looked away, except Gregor (Due to the fact that he wasn't staring at her anyways) who just smiled. He was pretty sure he'd just witnessed a first — A rat giving a human her food. "We are surrounded by food, we just have to reach in and get it." Howard said, and after a while they had a good pile of seafood, which everyone, except boots, ate reluctantly.

Twitchtip, who'd just eaten a dozen fish a one bite, suddenly lifted her head. "We are coming to land. It is about about a mile round, and smells of fresh lava, so I am guessing it is newly formed." Howard raised his eyebrows. "Is there life on it?" "Yes," Twitchtip responded. "though they are all insects. I don't have a name for there scent." Gregor immediately put Boots' lifejacket on; referring to the last time Twitchtip didn't have a name for something, in which they all almost drowned.

After about a half an hour of sailing and the bats lifted there heads. They were picking it up to. "How big are the bugs?" Gregor asked. "Not large." Ares responded. "Tiny in fact." Which made Gregor feel better, until Aurora added, "But there are millions of them." "Can you recognize them Pan?" Howard asked, to which his bat shook her head. "No... Perhaps I should do a fly over? They do not seem unlike bluebits." Mareth was hesitant to let her go, but Howard insisted it was fine. "If they are mites, what harm can they do?" He asked. "Go, I would not, go." Temp said, to which Gregor asked, "Why not Temp?" But all Temp could say was, "Bug bad."

"Hey, there it is!" Luxa exclaimed all of the sudden, and out of the gloom cam an island, overgrown with plant, yet still having lava pour down its sides. "It seems a shame not to investigate it. If it is a hospitable place to rest, some of the stronger fliers could make the journey across the waterway." Howard said. So, Pandora made a quick flight over to check, and after not to long she reported back to her fellow bats, in pitches the others couldn't hear. "It is safe," Said Ares. "And the mites are even more delicious than bluebits." "Okay, fill your bellies." Mareth said. "But only in pairs, I do not want al of the bats away from the boat at once. You may join her Ares, then Aurora an Andromeda may go." Gregor could see Boots peeking her head over the side of the boat to get a glance. He didn't blame her, I wasn't everyday you got to see a volcanic island. And what was the harm if it was safe?

But it wasn't.

Ares was almost to the island when a black cloud exploded from the greenery and engulfed Pandora. Within ten seconds they had eaten the bat down to the bone. Her white skeleton hung in the air for a second before crashing into the jungle below. And what bothered him even more was Boots' puzzled look. "Where bat?"

Howard's eyes widened a second before registering what happened. "Pandora!" he yelled, running for the side of the boat. Gregor surprised him when the prince held him back. "Release me Gregor, We are bonds!" The medic screamed. "She is gone Howard! There's no reason to commit suicide!" Gregor yelled. But Howard twisted out of Gregor's hold and ran for the edge of the boat once again. Gregor surprised everyone this time, by spinning Howard around and knocking him out. As Luxa caught Howard, Ares (who had made an 180-degree turn when realizing he couldn't help Pandora) was now flying for the boat with all of his life. "Ares!" Gregor screamed feeling the same panic he was sure Howard had just experienced. "There right behind you, hurry!" He screamed. Think Gregor! Think! Gregor looked towards the water, and saw a few shadows of what looked like fish. "Dive Ares! Into the water!" He yelled. Ares immediately dove into the frigid water, and Gregor watched as the fish feasted on the mites, who had instinctively tried to follow him. By the time Ares surfaced, the mites were busy counterattacking the fish and had forgotten all about him. "Fliers! Ropes!" Gregor exclaimed, Aurora and Andromeda taking the front, soon followed by a soaked Ares taking the back. They flew for several miles, before stopping.

Ares immediately dove in and out of the water for about twenty minutes, before coming back over to the boat. "Some of the mites were eating me, I believe they have all drowned now." Gregor toweled Ares off, and Luxa helped him apply medicine where ever the mites had bit him. When they were done, Ares snuggled up with the other two bats and dozed off. While Mareth was steering the boat, Luxa, and Gregor made Howard a bed, covered him up, and took turns holding cold cloths to his now swollen. Gregor felt bad for knocking him out but knew in the end, it was necessary. The day was very quiet. The bats slept fitfully, Twitchtip stared into the water, Mareth steered, Boots and Temp played games, and for once! The fireflies didn't complain. The Princess and Prince sat side by side, watching Boots and Temp play for some time.

Finally, as if she couldn't stand it anymore, Luxa spoke. "Tell me about the overland, Gregor." "Okay." Gregor said. "What do you want to know?" "Tell me... about one of your days there." Said Luxa. So he did. He told her about the last day he'd been in the overland. Or at least what he could remember of it. It was sunday, so they had went to church in the morning. After that they went to lunch with one of his mom's friends. Then they saw a movie; went back home and ordered pizza for dinner. After he finished, she said, "What was your mom like?" Gregor was slightly taken aback from the question, but answered nonetheless. "To tell you the truth Lux, I don't really remember. Sometimes I find it hard just to remember her face." Gregor could feel luxa take his hand. "I know how you feel. I to find it hard to remember my mother and fathers face." Gregor raised his head slightly. "Really? I didn't know..." Suddenly, Gregor remembered something. Pulling out his camera, The teen went back to the second to last oldest photo. Luxa gasped. Standing, in the photo, was Luxa's parents. They were side by side, there hands on the backs of there bonds, smiling wide. Gregor slightly remembered that it had been Judith's (Luxa's mom's name is Judith) birthday. "Oh, Gregor." A tear streamed down Luxa's face as she took the camera and looked at it. "Its the only photo I have of them. I saved it... as something I could remember them by. If I would have known... I would have shown it to you earlier." Gregor whispered, giving her wet cheek a kiss. Luxa nodded and handed the camera back to Gregor. "Thank you, Gregor." The queen whispered. Luxa moved to kiss Gregor when Howard let out a moan.

"Pandora?" Howard sat up so quickly, he had to grab hold of temp to steady himself. Howard looked everywhere for his bat, and touched his bruised jaw, turning to Gregor. "You could not save her Howard. None of us could. I'm sorry." Gregor said gently. Gregor could almost see the weight of Pandora's death come down on Howard. The Underlander dropped his head into his hands and began to sob. It was heartbreaking to watch. Luxa stood up, and walked to howard, putting her arms around him. "She will fly with you always, remember this." Said Luxa. Howard buried his face into her lap, and Luxa leaned her cheek to rest against the top of his head. It was a long time before either of them stopped crying. After dinner, and a warning from Twitchtip that they were now getting close, Gregor went in and out of a doze, not fully sleeping.

"Going, The shiners, Gone!" Temp Exclaimed, causing Gregor to sit up. Clicking his tung he flipped on the flashlight he always kept next to where he slept. "What is it? What happened?" Mareth asked. "The shiners have deserted!" Gregor exclaimed, fuming. "Deserted?" The guard asked. "But they were bound for the entire journey!" Gregor responded with, "By what!? There honor? They have none! There word? Equally useless! The shiners are only bound by there stomachs, and as we could not supply enough, they've abandoned us!" The Prince yelled. "They will go to the rats." Twitchtip added. "In exchange for information, they will get safe travel and food." Seeing the gloom looks of everyone he also said. "On the good side, we will not have to listen to them whine anymore." For an instant everyone was to surprised to speak. Twitchtip had made a joke! Then everyone — Human, bats, roach, rat — laughed. "Yes." Luxa agreed. "That will be a blessing. It is a shame you didn't eat them though." "Oh, no!" Twitchtip responded, wiping her tung with her right paw, just at the thought of it. "Shiners taste nasty. I only wanted to shut them up." "Yes. None shall miss them, but they've left us with problems." said Mareth. "Howard hows the fuel?" Howard shook his head. "Not good. Much of it was on the other boat. We will get to the labyrinth, but we will not make it much farther." Gregor looked up. "I have my flashlights!" "You much keep your light." said Howard. "You have a great task ahead of you." "Yeah, i'll keep some of it. But I could spread it around." Gregor had four flashlights, plus his mini waterproof one. Gregor duck taped a flashlight to, Luxa's arm, then Mareth's, then Howard's, Then finally his own. Although he had to put it on his sword arm due to where the squid had latched onto his arm. "Me to!" Boots had told him, so he gave her the small one, after making sure she knew to save the battery. He kept the six spare batteries, to the insistence of his fellow travelers.

"We will be there in minutes." Twitchtip said. "And Photos Glow-Glow and Zap have done there work. The rats are waiting for us." "How many?" Luxa asked. "Forty-seven," Twitchtip responded, not missing a beat. "They a wait for us in the tunnels above the tankard." The rat paused for a minute then darted onto his hind legs. "I can smell it!" She exclaimed. "The bane! I can smell its whiteness." "Twitchtip?" Gregor asked the rat. "Which entrance betters our survival?" "There's one at the far end of the tankard. No rat has been in it for many years." Said Twitchtip. "Can you direct us when we enter the tankard?" Asked Gregor. "We are already here." Said the rat. Gregor, followed by everyone else, flipped on his flashlight. Around them was a cylinder of stone, with many, many tunnels on its sides. Most of them were occupied by a large rat. Suddenly, there was a slight craping sound and- splash! A boulder landed to there right- splash! Another on in front of them.

Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!

Luxa frowned. "Something is wrong here." Mareth nodded. "It is not like the gnawers to wast-" Mareth was cut off by Howard waving his arms franticly. "Get the boat up! Fliers! Get the boat up now!" Twitchtip sprang up at almost the same time. "They're waking! They're waking! Fly!" They were waking up the serpents! "Stop spinning the boat so fast, so I can tell you where to go!" Twitchtip exclaimed at the bats. "There!" said Twitchtip, indicating a tunnel with a point of her snout. "The one shaped like an arch!" Bam! Something hit the side of the boat, taking a chunk with it. The bats barley managed to hang on as the boat was knocked to the side. Gregor looked behind them and saw a serpent. Crunch! Another piece of the ship was gone! "Abandon ship!" Gregor yelled. He grabbed Boots and his pack in record time, scrambling to the edge of the boat, then jumping of the edge. Immediately, Ares caught them, Temp landing behind them. Gregor turned and saw the bug holding his sword in his mouth. "Oh, man! Thanks Temp!" Gregor really needed to stop forgetting his sword. Maybe he could put a strap on the end, the put around his wrist, so it was always with him? But as he clung to Ares back with dear life, as the bat dodged attack after attack, Gregor realized this was literally the worst time to think about this. Wait a minute... Gregor looked around. Mareth, Howard, Luxa... Where was Twitchtip!? Gregor heard a shriek and saw Twitchtip dangling by her tail, from a serpents mouth. "Go Ares!" Gregor yelled, followed by Ares darting strait for the rat. Gregor lifted his sword to attack, but Ares got hit by a tail and Boots flew from his arms. "Ares! Get her!" Gregor screamed, but Ares responded with, "Luxa has her! Luxa has her and Temp!" Gregor heard Howard yell, "The tunnels! Get in the tunnels!" as he whizzed by on his bat, trying to hold an unconscious and bloody Mareth. Ares dipped into the water, picking up something gregor was to occupied to acknowledge right now, and made for the tunnel. Ares collapsed into the tunnel, and slid as they landed.

Gregor rolled off his back and hit the floor with a thud. Looking further into the tunnel, Howard was hastily working over Mareth, while Andromeda hung over them. One of Mareth's pant legs were soaked in blood. In front of Gregor was Twitchtip, blood pouring from her nose, which had been smashed in, and also her tail — or the stump that used to be her tail. When a sound came from the front of the tunnel, Gregor looked, hoping to see Luxa, Temp, and Boots on Aurora. Instead He saw, shooting towards them, three rows of teeth, that no doubt belonged to a serpent. As the jaws were about to close on Twitchtip, Gregor darted over, and drove his sword into the serpents tongue. The creature reared its head up, smashing it into the ceiling, as Gregor slid his sword from its mouth. Finally after a few more times of crashing its head up and down, the serpent withdrew its head from the tunnel. Gregor stood poised and ready for another serpent attack. It never came. Turning around, Gregor saw Howard trying to pump life back into Mareth's chest. "Come on Mareth!" Gregor exclaimed crouching next to them. Howard pumped a few more time and put his ear to the guard's chest. "His heart is beating! Gregor! What have you in your pack!?" Gregor dumped out his pack on the ground. Six batteries, duct tape, two chocolate bars, and some clothes for Boots. Howard took a couple shirts, and tied them around Mareth's leg, adding some duct tape for certainty. "I must take him home. I must take him home." Andromeda muttered. Howard then walked over to Twitchtip. "I'm sorry I had to sever you tail. It was the only way I could free you." Twitchtip shook her head. "I would have gnawed it of myself, had you not done what you did." Howard Used the rest of boots cloths to bandage the rats tail and nose.

"Can you smell?" Gregor asked, expecting the worst. Twitchtip looked down and shook her head. "Then you can't tell where Luxa and my sister is?" Asked Gregor. "Do not worry Gregor." Howard said, ironically, looking worried. "I'm sure they made it into one of the tunnels." Twitchtip avoided his gaze. "I believe they meant to." Gregor felt time stop. "You- you believe they meant to?" Twitchtip hesitated. "Aurora, Luxa, Boots, and Temp. they were all together, I smelled that. But then... there was water between us." "You think...pulled under?" said Howard. "I don't know for sure but... that is my guess, if I am forced to make one." "This did not happen. I will call. I will call for Aurora now!" Ares exclaimed, shooting out of the tunnel. Gregor's body was slowly turning to ice. It started at his feet, and began to move over his legs. Over his hips. Through his stomach. By the time Ares came back and landed beside him, it had reached his rib cage. "There is no answer." said the bat.

And the ice encircled his heart.

Die the baby, die his heart, die his most essential part.

They had just killed the two people he loved. The two people. Nothing. Nothing could be worse than this. "Gregor." Howard said softly after a little bit of time. "What do you wish to do?" The gnawers. They were off celebrating somewhere. The ice had reached his throat, so his voice was calm and cool. "I want you guys to go home. Get Mareth back. Twitchtip too, if you can. "And what will you do, Overlander?" Twitchtip asked. Usually Gregor would tell people he wasn't an Overlander. That he was truly a Regalian. But what did he have to tie him to this place anymore? Gregor felt the last bit of warmth disappear as the ice went over his head. Fear? Whats fear? There was nothing left to fear now. Nothing left to lose. "Me?" The princ- Gregor corrected himself, since he was now king that Lu- she was gone. "I'm going to kill The Bane." Howard shook his head. "But... you can't. You know, being a rager doesn't make you invincible. You can't go through a whole maze of rats alone." Ares ruffled his wings. "He will not be alone. I will be there." said Ares. "And I will lead them as far as I can. I got a good whiff before they knocked my nose in." said Twitchtip. "Then Andromeda and I will come too" said Howard. "Howard." Gregor said. "You need to go back. I don't want my mother and father waiting for Boots to come through that door when it's not gonna happen! And they need to know at home! Someone needs to take over until I- if I come back to take over." Howard stopped, then finally let his shoulders slump. "Fine."

So after there argument, Ares and Gregor went to search for pieces of the wreckage, so that they could make a makeshift life boat that would hopefully be suitable for Howard, Andromeda, and Mareth's trip to home. Home. What was he going to do when he got home? He could just see the look on Vikus' face when he was informed his grand daughter had die- not come back. Gregor couldn't stand to think of... that word, when it came to... her. On a positive note, They got three good sized chunks of the boat that hey were able to fashion into there raft. "It should hold for a few hours at a time." said Howard. "Enough for Andromeda to rest." When they found two packs, Gregor was happy to see food in one of them. But it was the first aid kit that Howard was relieved at. "Oh! This, this is as good as light itself!" He had exclaimed. You could hear the emotion of happiness in Howard's voice. Something that Gregor was sure he wouldn't be able to manage, let alone fake for as long as his love was gone.

After finding that, Howard immediately changed the 'bandages' made of Bo- his sister's clothes for real ones. He also rewrapped Gregor's arm which was showing some surprising improvement, then dabbed Ares' mite wounds with salve. Gregor took all of the food — to Howard's insistence — since Howard and Andromeda could live off the fish. After the flashlights that had been lost, or had died, they had two left. One for each party. Of course though, Howard made Gregor take every single spare battery, because Andromeda could get them home in the dark. So in the end, he had his sword, his flashlight taped to his good arm, the candy bars, and the food. Oh, and of course the spare batteries. "Fly you high, Gregor, Princ- king of Regalia." Howard didn't say that with a mocking attitude, more of one showing respect. "Fly you high, Howard, Prince of The Fount. I'm glad to have had you as a friend." Howard smiled. "As am I." The fellow prince said, giving on final bow, then a less formal hug, returned by Gregor. Almost immediately, they were lost from view, as Andromeda snagged the raft in her claws, and flew. "Fly you high." He thought he heard her say, which he echoed. Gregor, Ares, and Twitchtip turned. Walking into the tunnel without a word.

Guided by her recollection of what she smelled of the labyrinth before her nose got damaged, Twitchtip lead Gregor and Ares, alertedly through the maze of hallways, that Gregor tried — and failed — to remember. As they progressed further into the maze of what Gregor called, 'OMFG! This stuff is confusing!' it became even more unpredictable. At some point a tiny crevice, that took them ten minutes to push Ares through, would turn into a colossal cavern. Of course most of this was hard for Ares, in behalf of the small tunnels that required walking, or in Ares case, waddling through them, and opening his wings in relief when we reached them. "They have witnessed your sisters fate." said Twitchtip, conjointly noticing the complete absence of Gnawers. "But in the soon future, they will pick up your scent. Then the conflict will commence." After driving themselves for an hour, they stopped for a rest. "Can you really remember all this? Just from the one whiff you got in the tankard?" Asked Gregor, thoroughly surprised that Twitchtip was able to remember all of what she'd lead them through. "Well, not just from that. I lived here for about 2 years after I was eradicated." The poor rat panted out. She was not doing well. The bandages on her wounds were soaked with blood, and her eyes had a hot, fevered look. "I thought you lived in the Dead land." responded Gregor. "At first I lived in a cave by the Tankard. It was good, concerning the fact that none went there. Because of the serpents. Then one day I dozed off while gathering some mushrooms, and a patrol saw me. The only place I could go was the Dead land." She said. "I didn't speak to a soul, 'till I noticed another rat was around." "Ripred." said Ares, justifying a nod from Twitchtip. "He let me stay in his nest when he was gone. You've been there. It's where he joined you. On the quest to fulfill the Prophecy of Grey. He now has a whole band of rats. But I can only stay with them if I help you find The Bane. Otherwise, of to the Dead land I go." Fear seemed to rise in Twitchtip. "We must keep moving." Gregor — almost — smiled at the thought of Ripred's secret good side he had seen come out before.

Suddenly, Twitchtip lost her footing, falling to the ground. And didn't get up."I can't go on. Ahead, the path splits into three. Your guess is as good as mine." Gregor sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. It's not like she could magicly summon the strength to continue, just 'cause he wanted her to. "If the rats don't find me, maybe i'll be able to make it back to my old cave. You are close to the bane... I know it. The rats will smell you soon... go... go." She gasped. Gregor gave her some food and water. "Run like the river Twitchtip. Run like the river." said Gregor, surprised when no tear came to his eyes. "Fly you high Gregor the Overlander. Fly you high." Responded Twitchtip. So, Gregor and Ares — with no other choice — left Twitchtip lying on the floor.

Gregor looked ahead noticing the path splitting into three, just like Twitchtip had said.

"Which one looks good to you?" Asked Gregor. "The one on the left." Ares said. So, after following it for a while, they somehow ended up at there starting point. "On further reflection, I favor the right." They took the right for five minutes, and ended up at a dead end. "Maybe you should choose." They headed down the middle, hoping they had more luck than with the previous tunnels. When they reached a cone shaped cavern, with at least a dozen tunnels leading off of it, Ares spoke. "We must eat." Gregor tried to remember the last time he'd eaten. Realizing he couldn't he responded with, "You are right." They sat on the floor, eating dry food, and drinking from a wineskin. "Will it make us feel any better, do you think?" Asked Gregor out of the gloom. "To kill The Bane?" Ares thought for a second. "I do not know. But I can not envision it making us feel worse." Ares head lifted sharply, in a manner Gregor recognized. "Gnawers?" Gregor asked. "Two of them. There coming at a run." Replied Ares. Seconds later, and Ares had his bond on his back. As Ares shot to the top of the cone, two mud-grey rats ran in. "There he is!" One cried. "We were fools to leave him with Goldshard," Said the other. "That will be remedied as soon as these are dead!" The first growled. Although they were short by more than a few feet, they started jumping, taking swipes at the air towards them. While They couldn't reach Gregor, they prevented his bat from flying down. Gregor would have to face them at some point. Better to do it now, then when Ares gets tired. As he pulled out his jewel varnished sword, Gregor spoke to his bond in a tense voice. "Now." And Ares began to dive.

Just As Gregor became within striking distance of one rat, another gold rat bolting into the cavern caused Ares to veer strait back to there 'oh so loved' ceiling. Gregor was thoroughly confused when he saw the gold rat, — who he guest to be Goldshard — tear out the throat of the larger rat. Then it spun around, blood shooting like a geyser from its nose, to face the other grey rat. "Don't be an idiot, Goldshard! He's come to kill the Bane!" The rat snarled. "I would rather the Bane dead then trust you!" Goldshard hissed back. Gregor vaguely noticed the higher pitch in its voice, indicating it was female. "All you guarantee your own death!" The gray rat crouched into an attacking position. "Someone will die Snare! The question is who?" As Snare sprang to attack, Goldshard went into action. When Goldshard had killed the other rat, she'd had the element of surprise. This time her opponent was on the offensive, and Snare was much bigger then she was. It was vicious. Each rat attacked in violent bursts, then circle for a minute, trying to spot an opening, then, as they leapt into action, there would be a blur of teeth and claws. Snare lost an eye. Goldshard's ear was barley suspended by a strand of fur. You could see the bone in Snares shoulder. Goldshard's paw was snapped in two. Finally, in the spectacle of a finale, Goldshard locked its claws on Snare's neck, just as snare reached with his legs, and slashed open Goldshard's belly. Loosing her grip, Goldshard staggered back and fell on the ground, here intestines spilling out on the ground. With a terrible gurgling sound, Snare suffocated in his own blood.

Goldshard Turned her head, and gazed at Gregor. Pleading. That was the only thing he could think of when he saw her look. "Don't...," She murmured. But before she could finish, her eyes glazed over. "What the...," Gregor whispered to himself. "They... they're dead...," Ares hesitantly responded, costing down to the ground. What could have been so bad about Snare that Goldshard would rather have the Bane killed than have it trust Snare? Gregor didn't know, but something in his mind told me he didn't want to.

Interrupting Gregor's thoughts, Ares head snapped to a tunnel entrance. "How many?" Gregor asked his bat. "Just one I think." said Ares. Hearing the scratching himself, Gregor identified who the suspect was, when the sound suddenly stopped. "The Bane." said Gregor. Ares nodded in agreement. It had to be. Other rats would just attack. But the Bane knew it was being hunted. By the warrior. Seeing the tunnel entrance, and noticing it was to small for Ares to fly in, Gregor slid off Ares. Gregor slid the pack off his back, not wanting anything to constrict his movements. "Gregor, you can't face him in there." Ares whispered, shooting his wing up to block Gregor. "Well we can't just sit here and wait for, what? A bunch of rats?" Ares reluctantly folded his wing. "Just be ready okay?" Said Gregor. "Because after I kill this thing, we've gotta get outta here fast." You could tell Gregor was nervous, by the overlander-ish accent he had adopted. "I will be ready." Responded Ares, grabbing Gregor's claw in the bond symbol. Then Gregor turned toward the tunnel. Swiftly, he moved inside of it. Encountering a corkscrew-like path, Gregor walked down it, and after three full turns, he saw it. A flash of white fur. The flash of pink, most likely from a tail. Gregor thought of her who would never be queen. Of Twitchtip, bleeding out on the floor. Of his sister. His sweet, sweet sister... In a blind rage, Gregor lunged for the cave. Gregor flipped his sword so that it was point down, and held it with his bad and good hand. With every piece off strength he had, Gregor drove his sword down on the Bane. But just before the point made contact, the creature made a sound that hit Gregor like a rock.

"Ma-maa!"

Gregor swerved the sword to the side at the last second, clanging the weapon into the wall.

"Ma-ma!"

Gregor shown his light into the cave, not confident in his 'ability' to echolocate. And suddenly, seeing the small white, shaking, fur ball in front of him, he realized why almost nothing was known about the Bane. It was a baby! But- he was supposed to kill it! How in the world could he kill a... a baby. Gregor's thoughts were interrupted by another screech from the fluff of hair. Not even hesitating, Gregor knelt down, and grasped the baby in his hold. "It's okay," he whispered, bumping it vertically in his arms. "You are okay." The rat did not calm down. Gregor hurried out of the cave to Ares, hoping he had a solution to his problem. "Ares, we have a problem. It... It's a baby. Just a pup." Gregor said, worry lining his voice. Ares eyes widened, "Wha- What!? No no! This cannot be possible! It cannot, it cannot!" Gregor shook his head. "Well- we can't just leave him here!" The Bane took Gregor by surprise, and jumped out of the teens arms, running towards the corpse of Goldshard. "Mama?" Instantly, Gregor made his decision on what to do with the innocent child in front of him. Rushing over to him he picked him up and whispered, "It is okay little guy... she is just... taking a nap." The pup didn't seem to believe him, but quieted down a bit. "Okay." Said Gregor, swinging his right leg over Ares' back. "We are taking him with us." Ares nodded in response. "While I am not sure I am comfortable with that, good timing. We have about twelve Gnawers approaching." Gregor cursed under his breath. "Well then, let us run like the river."

As they dove for one of the four tunnels ares could fit in Gregor heard screams, "The Overlander!" "The Warrior! He has the Bane!" "Slaughter him!" "Tear his throat out!"

"Ares quick! To the side of the tunnel!" Gregor had noticed – after arriving at the same place two times previous – that they weren't getting any closer to losing the party of rats. Not that they were having fun. The gathering, had grown in numbers for the last fifteen minutes, until you couldn't count them. Some rats were getting trampled, and some even slaughtering each other to have just the chance of acquiring the satisfaction of killing there hated Warrior.

As Ares soared toward the side of the tunnel, albeit with a questioning look on his face, Gregor looked at the bandages on his arm. Cringing, he tore them off, ignoring the burning sensation he realized that his arm had moderately healed. There was a chuckle from Ares at his his bonds intelligent idea, as Gregor rubbed the bandage on the wall. After doing that for some other tunnels, Gregor mumbled, "That should mix there noses up."

Now Gregor heard more screams. Except from a completely different source. "Quiet it Overlander! Its voice carries far!" Gregor panicked for a few seconds, before shoving a piece of chocolate in the Bane's mouth. There was an, "Eek!" of surprise, but soon the bane had snatched the chocolate from Gregor's hand and was gnawing it down. Wrapper and all.

After about an hour of tiring flying, and the Bane munching down all but one of Gregor's chocolate bars, Ares stopped for a drink. Gregor got of ares, and scooped hand fulls of water for him and the Bane. While the stream wasn't to deep, the current was strong when Gregor put his hands into the water. He didn't want the pup to be washed away. To think how weird the world is. Even the most small miniscule things, like this stream, made a big impact. This stream probably led to a river with even stronger currents. Probably eventually the Waterway! All Gregor knew was that- "Ares!" The obsidian colored bat jumped at Gregor's sudden outburst. "Yes Gregor? What is wrong." Said Ares, getting into attack position. "No nothing is wrong. Nothing. Quite the opposite actually!" Gregor didn't give The flier the chance to respond before continuing. "This stream. Do you think... it leads to the Waterway?" Ares' eyes widened. "It is worth a try." Said Ares, Lowering his back. After hauling the Bane onto Ares' back, along with himself, they shot off.

After about another hour, Gregor started to worry. Ares wings started to slow, the Bane was was agitated by the sour mood, and- "There is a river ahead." In a minute, they found – true to Ares' word – themselves upon a river. Gregor let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, when he confirmed, they were out of the maze! The Bane, Noting the more relaxed situation, snuggled up in Gregor's lap, falling strait asleep.

"Gregor. I know where we are. Shine your light down." Following Ares' instructions, Gregor instantly recognized where they were. Below them were the remnants of a broken bridge. Gregor immediately knew where he would take the Bane. Giving Ares' directions as they went, the trio quickly made there way to Gregor's destination. On the way there, they passed the corpse of a spider. Gox. Drained of his insides.

Rotten eggs. You never really get used to the smell of them. In minutes, They were all soaked. After about an hour, They Scrambled into an open space, and gregor fell to his knees as the Bane huddled up under his shirt. "Rats" Ares said, although neither of them moved. That was exactly what they wanted. About ten rats surrounded them, and on with a diagonal scar across his eye. "Well, if I knew you were coming I would have fixed the place up." Ripred looked at his fellow rats. "Look at these guys, not bowing to the prince of regalia." said the rat, followed by the rest of them bowing quickly. "king now." Gregor mumbled. He instantly regretted it, as the boy remembered Ripred's keen sense of hearing. "What?" He asked, jerking his head towards the teen. "Nothing. I won't be here long. Just here to deliver a present." Ripred – while not forgetting what Gregor had said at all – Raised his eyebrows. "For me? You shouldn't have." Said the charcoal rat. "Well." Gregor responded. "You brought me Twitchtip." Ripred chuckled. "Not expecting anything in return, of course" He had started sniffing, noticing the unusual lump in Gregor's shirt. "You're getting one anyways." Gregor said, lifting up his shirt allowing the Bane to slide across the smooth stone.

Every rat, except Ripred and the Bane of course, gasped. "What's it doing here." Ripred questioned, getting strait to the point. "Well I can't bring it to Regalia. Keeping it alive is bad enough." Ripred put on an angry face. "You were supposed to kill it!" Gregor stood strait up. "You don't think I know that!? It's a child Ripred! Just a pup! He doesn't deserve to die!" With his emotions stirred up, he couldn't help but adding, "No child does." Ripred's eyes softened for a split second, assuming what had happened to his sister, before going back to there normal just as fast. "Gregor... ugh! What makes you know I won't kill it?" Gregor smirked. "Because, If you do, do you really think the other rats will follow you?" In the flash of an eye, Ripred leaped onto Gregor pinning him to the ground. "And under these circumstances, How do you know I won't kill you." Gregor smirked. "Well, just so you know, if you do try to fight me you've only got a 25 percent chance of winning." Ripred rolled his eyes. "And why is that?" Asked the rat. "Well." Gregor said, wrenching himself out of Ripred's hold and dusting imaginary dust off of his cloths. "There's no name for it. Twitchtip deemed it an emotional rager. It's-" Ripred cut Gregor off. "I know what it is. And there is a name for it. You're a passion rager..." Seeing the look on Gregor's face he added, "Don't look at me! I didn't name it!" Gregor nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Ripred smirked. "You and luxa must be really close." Ripred regretted it as he was surprised to find the anger, anguish, and mostly, pain in Gregor's eyes. "Were is my stubborn friend anyways?" Gregor sighed. "How about I just tell you the whole story?" Asked Gregor, earning a nod from his furry companion. So Gregor explained everything. Leaving, the whirlpool, the island, the serpents. Not exactly I that order. Ripred nodded at the end. "Well... I will take it... But you do know you will have hell to pay in Regalia." Gregor shook his head. "What will they do to there knew king?" Ripred smirked. "That's my boy! Now go show Regalia that attitude! Go, go!" Gregor hurried on top of Ares. "And, if Twitchtip makes it back, You will let her stay right?" Ripred raised an eyebrow. "Oh dear, you haven't become attached to her have you?" Ares nodded. "Among rats, she is one of our favorites." Ripred grinned. "She will always have a place for us. Run like the river, boy." said the rat. "Run like the river Ripred." Gregor said tossing his last candy bar to the Bane. "You be good now." The Bane responded by munching down the candy bar, disregarding the thought to unwrap it.

After a few hours of flying, Gregor recalled that Ares hadn't rest for a while. "Do you want to find a place to rest Ares? I can keep watch." Even as Gregor said this, he yawned. He was pretty tired to. "No gregor. I am strangely energized. Why do you not rest while I fly?" Gregor nodded. "Okay. Thanks." Gregor Lay down on Ares back, but sleep he did not. Everything had changed so much in the las few days. Week. Weeks? He didn't know. But what he did know was that nothing would ever be the same. And even after the- the deaths that had happened, Gregor still had something pushing him. What was it? Gregor didn't know. But he had a pretty good guess.

"How do you feel?" Luxa asked, granting him with food and a quick kiss. "I am sure I will feel much better once I eat." Luxa hummed, handing him his portion. "Thank you." The two sat and ate in silence, sharpening there swords after they were done. "Gregor... I want you to promise me something." Luxa whispered. "What is it?" The boy responded. "If something happens to me on this journey... I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power, no matter your grief, to be the best king you can for Regalia." Gregor sighed. "Luxa, while I promise you that I will do as you wish, I also promise you that I will not let anything happen to you." He took His girlfriends hand and gave it a kiss. "I promise you that with all my heart." Luxa smiled, satisfied with His answer. "And I the same." The young girl whispered.

He had already broke one of those promises. He would not break the other. Not until he died.

Ares woke him five hours after he had finally fallen asleep, and after providing a few fish, knocked out on his perch. Gregor cursed – he'd been doing that a lot lately – as he realized he was on his last batteries. And so he sat there... He didn't know how long it was till Ares woke, but when he did they continued there journey. After two or three, long, slow days, of that same routine, Gregor almost cried out with joy when Ares spoke. "Gregor, we are here."

"King Gregor. We are glad to see you back." A guard said, bowing to him as him and Ares landed. "Thank you." Gregor Responded, thank full that he had already been made king, before he had to tell them about the Banes condition. "I want a council meeting set up, an hours time from now." The guard stood from his bow and started to hurry off. "Yes, your majesty." Gregor hurried down the hallway, toward Vikus' office. After a few twists and turns and half an hour of walking, he arrived presented with a squeak of the stone door as he pushed it open. What Gregor was presented with was just... sad. Vikus looked exhausted, sad, and torn. "Gregor." Gregor cut Vikus off with a hug. Vikus was probably one of the only people in Gregor's life that knew how it felt to love, and then lose Luxa. They pulled away, and Vikus sent Gregor's emotionless face a small smile. "I called a council meeting in half an hours time. I would like you to attend." Vikus frowned at the fact that Gregor's tone matched his face. "Gregor. You- you can't close your emotions off." Said the old man. Gregor shook his head. "Yes Vikus. I can do exactly that." With that, the king walked out of the room. He had a little bit till the meeting, and the council room wasn't to far. Ares was resting... Who could he see? "Mareth!" Gregor loudly whispered to himself. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about him! Gregor zoomed down the hall to the hospital, but was surprised to hear someone call him as he passed the council room. He turned around and entered. "Yes Grinhield?" Gregor was equally surprised to se Mareth, Andromeda, and Howard on the stands. There cloths were rough, and there hands bound. Well, wings to. "As King, It is your responsibility to decide what to do with the defendants." Gregor nodded. What Could they have possibly done? "Yes, yes of course." Gregor took his seat at the head of the table. "What are they on trial for?" He asked the council. "Treason. For abandoning his majesty on the quest to fulfill the Prophecy of Bane." Responded a small woman, obviously reading it strait from a scroll. Gregor sighed and shook his head slightly. "Unbind them." Said Gregor. "I hereby release all charges, on the grounds of having not a choice of his or her actions." The head of the council raised his eyebrow, but no one objected, likely afraid of being charged with treason themselves. "And in apology for a wrongful arrest, the best hospital care available, as well as the days dinner in the royal dining hall." He added. Guards quickly unbound them, ushering them out. "Well, as soon as Lord Vikus-" Gregor stopped as Vikus walked into the long room. "We may proceed." Gregor finished.

After three hours of questions, answers, arguing, they finally finished. They were thoroughly surprised when they figured out the Bane was alive, but after a whole hour of debating, they realized they couldn't really do anything. "Gregor!" Howard yelled, darting into the room, interrupting them. Luckily. "Yes Howar-?" The medic didn't give him the chance to finish. "It- it is your sister! She has light!" Gregor's eyes widened for a second, before he ran out of the room, following Howard. "Ten tiny rows, of ten tiny... achoo!" He heard his little sisters voice chanting. "Boots?" Gregor asked running into the High hall, picking her up into a hug as he went.

"Gregor! I'm back! I'm back!"

* * *

 _Fancied it? = Review_

 _Despised it? = Review_

 _Desire to assassinate me for being such a blatant idiot? = Review!_

* * *

 **"The only way to take sorrow out of death is to take love out of life."**

 **–Russell M. Nelson**


End file.
